Nardah Nirvana
The Nardah Nirvana, founded by Shavrae in Season 11, is a relatively new team to the RFL - but have still had an impact. Shavrae, a previous owner, had failed in both attempts to get a team to the United Bowl, and set out in Season 11 to do just that with his team under new terms and with a homegrown feel in mind. Season 11 : Season 11 capped off a huge success for Nardah, the first 5 games all being wins by over 2 scores, however after week 6 they hit a steep incline. Nardah would lose to the Llyeta Lions - one of the worst teams at the time - and it would be a blowout. After this Nardah went on to go 2-2, to secure the league's best record, but with both of their losses coming to them by teams they had performed better than (Edgeville and Catherby). : After this, the Nardah Nirvana would go into the post-season riding a 1 game win streak with a chip on their shoulder, and would blow out Varrock to move onto the United Bowl. East Ardougne would narrowly escape a loss to Edgeville in their matchup, and this would set up for one of the most competitive United Bowls in history, one that Nardah would go on to lose in the final seconds of the game via an incomplete 78-79. Season 12 : Heading into the first week of Season 12, Nardah is heavily favored among players and owners to be a major threat for the United Bowl, and maybe more, we'll have to wait and find out. Season Win/Loss Records *RFL Season 11: 7-3 *RFL Season 12: 0-0 (As of week 0) Post-Season *RFL Season 11: UB loss to East Ardougne Express 78-79 Owners *RFL Season 11: Shavrae *RFL Season 12: Shavrae Drafts *Season 11: Heading into Season 11 Shavrae was going into a new year for owning a team - and would receive the 5th pick overall, respectively. In this draft he obtained Chuck through Free Agency, Caleb with the fifth pick, 027Jonathan, and Tigereye6904 in the third and fourth rounds. *Season 12: Through an extension with the highly acclaimed Chuck, the 6th overall pick of the Season 12 draft was gone (but a move that was very necessary after arguably the best defensive season by a player ever, as well as the MVP title). Shavrae would go on to draft Cookie with the 7th pick overall, one that surprised many after he denied trading for heavily thought favorite for the pick, Honorguard1. As the draft progressed and got into the later stages, draft target Caleb was snatched up by Varrock 4 picks before Shavrae's third pick, one that propelled him to select Luke as well as Cookie's favorite player, King Ssslippy. Free Agency and Trades *Season 11: In week 4 heavily inactive player Caleb was traded to the Catherby Chargers for Luke, under the assumption that Caleb would be traded back later in the season so that both Luke and Caleb could attempt to get a United Bowl victory. In week 5 Nardah would sign rookie Dark Eagles, who would play 3 games before drifting off into mystery. Finally, in week 10 Caleb would be traded back to Nardah for free, and would appear in only his second game for Nardah in the United Bowl - where he would go on to rack up 6 receiving Touchdowns. *Season 12: After the draft veteran and RFL beloved Sirsemperfi was signed to a 1 season, 99 GP contract with the Nardah Nirvana. Only a few hours after rookie and friend of Shavrae; Mutated Hope would be signed to a free 1 season deal. Awards and Accolades *Season 11: RFL Season 11 National League Champions, RFL Season 11 1st seed, RFL Season 11 MVP: Chuck, RFL Season 11 Offensive MVP: Shavrae, RFL Season 11 Defensive MVP: Chuck. Records held by players *Most tackles in a season: Chuck - 84 *Most touchdowns in a season: Shavrae - 71 *Most incompletes in a season: Chuck - 17